1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lap desks, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved lap desk for use by children while riding in automobiles. When children are traveling in automobiles for extended periods of time, they become restless and irritable. Many different devices have been developed to provide children with amusement while riding in an automobile. One of the favorite activities of small children is drawing and coloring. However, while riding in a car, it is difficult to maintain a flat, stable writing surface to permit a small child to draw and color. Also, any device which is utilized in an automobile, and is not secured, will become a projectile in the event of a collision. The present invention is directed to the provision of a lap desk which provides facilities for the amusement of small children, and yet is safely secured during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of trays for use in vehicles are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a tray is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. D. 163,954, which issued to S. Kulwin on July 17, 1951. This patent discloses a tray for use on a dashboard of an automobile. U.S. Pat. No. D. 186,368, which issued to W. Brown on Oct. 20, 1959, discloses a tray and storage container for automobiles. U.S. Pat. No. D. 276,201, which issued to M. Wolff on Nov. 6, 1984, discloses a tray having a plurality of subdivided, recessed compartments. U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,112, which issued to L. Cheshier on Sept. 20, 1971, discloses a retractable beverage holder designed to be mounted under the dash of an automobile. The retractable beverage holder has a plurality of apertures for holding beverage containers. The beverage holder slides in a drawer like fashion, beneath the dash when not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,603, which issued to H. Holz on Apr. 15, 1975, discloses a tray designed for use in serving meals on aircraft. A frame having a plurality of subdivided apertures is provided with removable receptacles designed to be received in these apertures. Thus, individual food containers may be used with the basic frame of the tray, and discarded after each use. The basic frame of the tray is a reusable item.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provides a lap desk for use by small children in an automobile. Further, none of these devices provides a suitable securement whereby the tray is safely secured during usage. Also, none of these prior art trays is provided with a removable pad on the bottom surface. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of trays for use in vehicles, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to a lap desk for use by children in vehicles, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.